


Love in a Color

by alijan



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Affectionate/Loving Even, Also a slight moment of Magnus being a shipper, Basically, Blushing (a lot)/Shy Isak, Even just loves his boy, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Sex/Smut, a ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alijan/pseuds/alijan
Summary: One of Even's favorite activities is making Isak blush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely sad that this is our last week of the third season and Isak and Even (though we will see them in the fourth season at least a bit, I'm sure). But also, I'm incredibly happy because of these last beautiful clips we got, so basically, it all comes down to the fact that I've been thinking a lot about Isak and Even and consequently, I wrote this. So, enjoy!

There was something innocently beautiful in the way Isak blushed under Even's intense affection.

And Even _always_ showered Isak with as much love and attention that he could muster. He didn't even have to remind himself to do it. In fact, it came out naturally. Whenever he was with this wonderful boy, it seemed like that was the only thing that mattered. Showing his love and taking care of Isak was completely and wholly instinctive.

It's the thing he excelled at.  

Oh, and his blush. Even drew so many pen drawings with dark lines filling his boyfriend's cheeks, he _actually_ researched songs on this matter just so he could send the lyrics to him while imagining Isak's blush after reading them.

And contrary to Isak's opinion, Even's boyfriend blushed _a lot_.  

Like, a lot-a lot. 

And when Isak became more comfortable with many aspects of their relationship, Even still found new ways of how to fluster his boy.

For example, only last week when they were sitting in the cafeteria at school, Even kept playing with Isak's fingers and drawing patterns on his left wrist in his lap while Isak went off about his biology project. Their chairs were pushed to be as close as possible which in turn made their bodies pressed up against each other from their sides. It was simple, innocent, yet obvious to anyone who still doubted their relationship. This public display of affection was still a bit fresh but they seemed to be getting around it step by step. This was proved by the fact that when Isak's (and now Even can smugly say his, also) friends came over carrying several appropriately stuffed plates of food, Isak didn't pull away from Even, nor did he flinch, which warmed Even's heart just a tiny bit.

The boys seemed unaffected except for Magnus whose eyes widened dramatically after witnessing the close proximity in which both of them were sitting, however, he somewhat decided not to say anything and instead, just threw them a happy grin.

After that followed the discussion of second-year assignment feedbacks, in which Even honestly found no interest to be had. Instead, he focused all his attention on Isak's face, the way his lips moved and the way he snorted at some comment Mahdi made.

Yes, now even snorting appeared to be cute if it was coming from Isak.

The only thing that could make this beautiful sight even more extraordinary, Even thought, would be if a particular slight red coloring glazed Isak's cheeks.

So at first he untangled their fingers and quickly took off Isak's snap back. An action that resulted in Isak throwing him a confused glance and Even simply raising his eyebrows back at him. Isak didn't seem to pay that much mind into it and went back to the conversation, once again complaining about the biology project, only now to his friends. Oh, Isak managed to be such a dramatic kid sometimes. Once again, a personality trait that Even strangely found endearing. Secretly, he loved how pouty Isak got when he was arguing about something passionately and the way his eyebrows scrunched up together in a way that made Even want to kiss the lines away. And he did. Often.

_Oh, Even was so gone._

While Isak continued to passionately protest on something, Even slowly dragged his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and slightly tugged at it. A movement which had stopped Isak for a second to clear his throat before he continued with his story. This, of course, earned some strange looks from the guys but Even wasn't particularly concerned about that at the moment.

Although Isak seemed to manage to get his composure, that little hint of a blush appeared on those lovely cheeks. But that wasn't enough for Even.

No, sir.

_When you go, you go all the way, as Bukowski said. And...probably a lot of other people, too._

"Isak?" Even quickly gained his boyfriend's attention as he turned to him immediately with the intent of asking what he had wanted, but not being fast enough as Even planted a big sloppy kiss on his lips right in front of everyone.

And that was the one thing that completely threw Isak off. While they did sometimes lightly touch each other in school, or even on very rare occasions kiss the other on the cheek, Even never actually did _that_ in a public space, where everyone would see. Now that seemed to not only stop Isak's speech but also probably his whole train of thought.

He looked at Even with his mouth opening and closing like a fish- _an adorable fish_ \-  and _finally_ the so long awaited blush practically exploded on his cheeks while he continued staring at Even like it would give all the answers in this universe. He almost did begin to form a sentence when the booming voice of Magnus pronounced-

"Aw, dude, that was so fucking cute! Damn!"

The only thing heard after that was the embarrassed groan of Isak and everyone around him chuckling. 

Of course Even didn't try to purposefully embarrass Isak all the time, and later on, Isak even threw him a shy smile after the table calmed down and started talking again, this time about the upcoming party. Even simply threw him a wink and threaded their fingers once again.

So yes, Even loved doing stuff that turned his beautiful boyfriend an all tripping-over-words, shy-smiles, often-fidgeting mess. Things that were sometimes still very present in this relationship. So, the time, when Jonas, wanting to tease his best friend, announced that he has never actually seen Isak acting shy and bashful with girls, the way he looked when he was with Even? Well, Even was smiling for weeks and couldn't seem to stop reminding Isak of that. 

_'Remember how shaky you looked that time when we met on the bus? You could barely say anything to me!'_

_'Oh, shut up, it's you that creepily stares all the time and makes people uncomfortable.'_

_'But I'm the man of your dreams. I don't think I_ can _make you uncomfortable.'_

_'Oh, shut up.'_

And Even always found ways to pour all the affection he felt for this magnificent boy to the point that Isak was a stuttering mess. 

A few times, when they would have movie nights, he would pull Isak on his lap, which in turn resulted in that beautiful shade of red appearing. Isak would bashfully hide his face in Even's shoulder the first time, but after that, on other occasions like that, he managed to keep his gaze focused on the TV screen.

But the blush was always there.

Sometimes it was only a hint of the blush. Like when Even would greet Isak after classes some days, throw him a fond loving smile, and offer to take his backpack for him. A proposal that Isak mostly always refused ( _come on, Even, I can carry my own backpack_ ), yet nonetheless, the hint of the blush was there.

Or sometimes, with his innuendos that Even absolutely _loved_ throwing Isak's way. While they would be playing FIFA and Isak would lose (which happened more often than Isak would ever admit), the amount of curses that would leave his sweet-but-badmouthed boy's lips was truly frightening.

_-Oh. Fuck. Me._

_-I will tonight, baby. You never have to ask me of that._

Or whenever they were cooking and Even would ask him to get something from the fridge, most preferably something from the lowest container in it.

_-Oh, you look so god damn sexy bent over like that, Isak._

Even would practically purr the words out, to which Isak would quickly straighten his posture and the reddest blush ever would burst out on his whole face.

Even's other favorite way to get Isak blushing was when he would whisper sweet nothings in his ears while their bodies moved sensually, no space left between them, just the feeling of skin on skin, and as Even hit _just_ the right sweet spot, resulting in Isak moaning loudly and turning into a quivering wreck.

_'That's it, baby.'_

_'You look so beautiful, sweetheart.'_

_'Ah, Isak, fuck, you're incredible.'_

That way he would get to see Isak's whole body burst into color. He looked so blissed out, no worry lines on his face, completely unaware of how beautiful he looked.

Isak was the prettiest thing on this planet. More extraordinary than any fucking thing Even has seen in his life, there was no doubt in his mind.

If seeing Isak bashful all-but tripled the size of Even's heart, well then seeing Isak trying to act all smooth back at him (and Even had to admit, he succeeded at that) made Even's heart burst into a giddy drum. 

The more comfortable he got, the more Even saw Isak's effortless flirtatious personality come out. A thing, that when used, made Even do absolutely anything for the handsome boy right then, right there.

 _'-If we sleep at my place tonight, I'll do the thing you like. Multiple times' ,_ Isak would whisper in his ear when they were deciding if Even should go back to his place. (He always did).

And if there were things that Isak was not yet brave enough to say out loud, well then, Even got quite a load of texts that left him practically shaking in his seat in many of his lessons. 

This newfound confidence in Isak's texts awakened something primal in Even and he couldn't wait to get his hands on the boy after reading them. To whisper dirty things of what he wants to do to him in his ear that consequently, made Isak a jittering, frustrated mess with that fucking _blush_ again. The blush that spread to his collarbone and compelled Even to leave as many hickeys as he could. 

Safe to say, Isak wore a lot of scarves recently.

_Good thing it was still cold._

Speaking of the cold, Even loved dragging Isak to as many obscure, indie coffee places that he could find, to sit in corners with their coffee mugs and a bunch of pillows surrounding them. 

 _'This place again, really? You're such a hipster, Even.',_ Isak lightly teased him.

_'You misspelled 'the man of your dreams''._

_'That was so lame.'_ his boyfriend fondly rolled his eyes. _Seriously, though, this is, like, the third time we've been here this week. I feel like we're in Friends or something._ Isak let out that cute snort of his.

_'Then we're Chandler and Monica?'_

_'Why not Ross and Rachel?'_

_'Because they broke up and got back together a bunch of seasons later?'_ Even scoffed.

 _'But they did. Eventually.'_ Isak smiled teasingly, his only aim with this statement was to see what Even's answer would be.

_'Well, with my plans, we're never breaking up, period.'_

_What a romantic._ Isak sighed throwing him those mock-heart eyes, yet secretly grinning inside.

 _'Dude, our first kiss was from an ecranisation about one of the best love stories ever told. You really think I'll be offended by that?_  ' Even snorted good-naturedly. 

 _'No, just stating a fact.'_ Isak threw his beautiful all tooth childish grin at him and kissed him sweetly on a cheek.

The evening continued with Even pulling Isak between his legs, so he could rest his head on Even's shoulder while they drank their coffees and talked about the latest film they saw, with Even explaining the different aesthetic styles and filming techniques, and Isak listening intently while staring at his older boyfriend with a goofy smile because he talked oh-so-passionately, and also Isak throwing in some cinematography terms that he had learned from Even and of course, in turn, making Even burst with pride and kiss his temple. 

Then, ultimately, Even pressed Isak as hard as he could to his chest as if he could disappear any minute now and no way would ever Even let that happen, lifted up Isak's beanie a bit so it uncovered his ear and softly whispered an  _I love you so much_ with so much emotion that he only stored for this incredible boy that he was somehow lucky enough to call his boyfriend.

To that Isak imply turned his head to look at Even's eyes with that blissed out expression of his and quietly muttered an  _I love you, too,_ and closed the slight gap between them as he kissed Even like only star-crossed lovers were able to.

And the slight blush, partly created by the warmth of the coffee place and partly (mostly) by Even's words, was there once again.


End file.
